


I Put a Spell on You

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Liam's Family, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam and Theo hang out around the house before getting ready for the "Big Halloween Party" and as usual, family hilarity ensues.Then, the pack has a great time at the party.  Because they deserve a nice party where nothing goes wrong.  Almost nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

"Who schedules a Halloween party on a Saturday night?" Theo groaned from under the blankets.

Liam lifted the covers on his boyfriend's bed and raised a judgemental eyebrow at the fetal position he found the naked chimera in. Theo's legs were tucked high up to his chest, where he was hugging a pillow and glaring up at Liam like a petulant child.

"Everyone." Liam glared back, unimpressed, before letting the blankets fall back down again. He went to grab a pair of running shorts and a random cutoff tee for his boyfriend "Now get up, you've slept for like two hours. You didn't even wake up when my mom got home. She brought Aunt Leah home with her."

"That Kristy's mom?" The muffled voice from under the covers responded.

"Yeah, she wants to meet the infamous 'boyfriend.'" Liam grumbled, tossing the clothes on the bed. "But not naked, so put these on and fix your hair so that it doesn't look like you've been sucking someone's dick."

"Well I mean..." Theo started, pulling the covers down enough to leer at the younger wolf with a predatory grin as he remembered how they had spent the afternoon.

The two teenagers had engaged in a very relaxing, mutually beneficial shower before laying down for a nap in Theo's much cleaner bed. About 30 minutes into said nap, Liam woke up to Theo trailing languid, open mouthed kisses down his torso, which (with Liam's instant enthusiastic encouragement) turned into the best blow job he'd ever received in his life.

Liam didn't even remember falling back to sleep after that, but woke up a little over an hour later to the sound of a car in the driveway.

"Stop." Liam frowned, amazed that he was so easily turned on when he'd gotten off twice already. "Don't look at me like that when they're downstairs and I can't do anything about it. Get dressed."

Theo groaned and reached for the clothes, pulling them on without even leaving the bed then holding his arms out to his boyfriend.

"One minute? No funny business, I promise." Theo pouted innocently, arms open and fingers wiggling in encouragement.

Liam hesitated, knowing that the adorable pout was most likely anything but innocent.

"One.  You get one minute." Liam conceded, rolling his eyes and climbing into the bed and into Theo's arms, letting the older boy spoon him and nuzzle into his soft, short hair.

"I think we should have sex." Theo sighed dreamily into the werewolf's neck after less than five seconds of cuddling.

"The fuck, Theo?" Liam tried to wiggle away, causing Theo to tighten his embrace. "You said no funny business. That's completely the opposite of no funny business."

"No. No, that's not what I meant." Theo shook his head minutely, rubbing his nose along Liam's hairline as he did. "I mean we should do it. We should have sex."

"Theo, what are-" Liam started in angry confusion before choking on his words as he realized what he meant. "Theo-"

"We can talk about it later, if we need to sort out logistics and whatever, or if you're not ready its totally up to you, I just..." Theo paused, as if thinking and hugged Liam closer. "I was watching you earlier, while I had my mouth around you. God, Liam. You were laying on your back, gripping the headboard behind you, biting your lip, squeezing your eyes shut, gasping, and I just realized I'd have a much better view of those fucking gorgeous faces you make if I was riding you instead."

"Jesus Christ, Theo." Liam gasped the words out painfully before prying himself of out the chimera's embrace and jumping out of the bed. He turned to face a grinning Theo and pointed at him accusingly.  He struggled to calm his heartbeat and tried to focus on anything but the mental image that had just been painted for him.  "Minutes up. That was way more than a minute. That was a long, unnecessary, horrible minute. Oh my god, you're a cruel, horrible man. You can't just say things like that!"

"I love you." Theo smirked at the obviously growing arousal in Liam's jeans.

"I fucking hate you." Liam couldn't help but smirk back, but then grimaced as he adjusted himself in his jeans. "I'll meet you downstairs. I need a minute to be somewhere away from your face and your mouth and..." he trailed off as he headed for the door.

"That a yes, bub?" Theo called after him as he opened the door and walked to his own room.

"Go fuck yourself!" Liam called back, earning a yell of 'Liam Dunbar!' from his mother and aunt downstairs.

  
*****

Liam jogged down the stairs five minutes after leaving Theo's room to find his boyfriend sitting in the kitchen with his mom and aunt.

"Hey, sorry." Liam sighed, smiling at his mom and aunt, and glaring at Theo briefly before kissing him on the cheek and taking the seat next to him. "You met Leah, yeah?"

"We've just been introduced." Leah answered for him. She grinned at her nephew before feigning an attempt at a whisper. "He is gorgeous, Liam. What is in the water at your school?"

"Boys, ignore her, she had some mimosas, she's a little candid."  Jenna turned to her sister.  "Actually, Leah, Theo works at the hospital with Philip." She explained, proudly, causing Theo to blush.

"Kristy said you worked at the mall." Leah furrowed her brow, then looked him up and down in awe. "You do both? Handsome and hard-working? Why can't Kristy find a man like that?"

"I got my GED this past summer, and haven't quite started on a further education yet." Theo laughed and smiled at her shyly. "I just wanted to start saving up for an apartment first, so that I get out of their hair." He motioned to Liam and his mother.

"Uh huh." Jenna raised an eyebrow and laughed. "More like you want to get the doctor and I out of your hair, so that you and Liam don't have to feel guilty about all the sneaking around at night and breaking the rules."

Theo took a sip of coffee to hide his laughter. Leah stifled her own giggle as Liam looked at his mother with wide eyes.

"Mom!" Liam gasped in mock horror. "How dare you. Theo and I would never! I'm your little angel, remember?"

"Oh yeah?" Jenna scrunched up her face in disgust as she gave her soon a judgemental glare. "And I bet that when I got up to get water a couple nights ago and heard you in Theo's room saying 'oh god' over and over, you were probably just praying."

Theo actually spit out his coffee at that, and Leah nearly fell off her chair while letting out screams of laughter.

"Oh God!" Liam covered his face with his hands before removing them to gawk at his mother. "This is not okay! How many mimosas did you have?!"

"One!" Jenna mimicked the face he was making back at him.

Liam looked to Theo, was bright red with a hand clamped over his mouth and looked like he had tears in his eyes from trying not to laugh. He shrugged at Liam helplessly.

"Liam, honey." Leah gathered herself enough to speak, pausing to clear her throat and wipe her eyes. "Just be thankful you have the coolest mom in the world. If Kristy pulled something like that, I would've knocked on the door and embarrassed her right there."

"I'm sorry, Jenna." Theo managed to school his face into a series expression, but you could still see the laughter in his eyes.

"Oh, boys, it's fine." Jenna sighed. "I remember being young and in love."

"Yeah, mom."  Liam glared at Jenna intensely.  "And I remember having better hearing than you realized last year, when you and Dad were apparently going those a 'young and in love' phase again."

"That's why you keep sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night!  Oh my god!"  Jenna turned bright red as a look of realization came over her.

Liam's blushing mom covered her face with her hands as her sister laughed, looking mildly confused.  Theo completely lost his shit again and started wheezing with barely restrained laughter.

"You guys are a riot." Leah shook her head, taking in the faces around the table, ranging from distraught to angry to hysterical with laughter. "We should do this more often."

 

*****

 

"Green looks sexy on you." Theo smiled as he combed his damp hair back from his face.

He had showered and put half his costume on before entering Liam's room so he could help him get ready for the party.

"Oh be quiet."  Liam grumbled as he fidgeted in the green tights he had just pulled on and glared at his reflection.  "It's not fair that you get to wear sweats while I have tights and a giant shell on my back."

"It's not fair that you're leaving the house in those tights."  Theo wrapped his arms around the half naked werewolf.  He hooked his chin on Liam's shoulder and met his gaze in the mirror.  "I don't want anyone seeing how good your ass looks in them."

"Well, they won't."  Liam glared at his boyfriend in the mirror.  "The shell covers it.  And if anyone can, I'm sure the guy in the hockey mask at my side will scare them off before they can stare too long."

"Damn straight."  Theo grinned, tightening his hold and grinning at the slight of them wrapped together reflected in the mirror.

He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on the side of Liam's head.  He inhaled, feeling warm and safe at the smell.

"Were you serious earlier or were you just being a dick?"  Liam's timid voice caused Theo to meet his gaze in the mirror once more.  Liam looked unsure now, as opposed to earlier when he just smelled aroused.  "About having sex, I mean."

"Liam,"  Theo started, then pulled back enough to spin the boy around to look him in the eye,  "I didn't mean to pressure you into something you don't want."

"No, I mean...  What about you?"  Liam bit his lip, expression still unsure.  "Is it what you want?"

Theo smiled, a soft, happy expression that he showed to few other people in this world. His heart felt full and content as he realized that Liam was more concerned with his comfort and happiness than anything else.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it whenever you forget.  I am all yours, Liam.  You can have as little or as much as you want of me.  It's yours, bub."  Theo placed a kiss on Liam's forehead, then nose.  "Always."

He ended with a firm kiss to Liam's frown, which he felt turn to a smile under his lips. Liam didn't even attempt to kiss back as he tried to suppress a laugh.  Theo pulled back and scowled.

"What?"  Theo's forehead scrunched in confusion.

"You."  Liam smiled widely, letting another laugh escape.  "You're too much of a fucking cheeseball to be Casey Jones."

Theo's scowl deepened and Liam laughed harder.

"Nevermind."  Theo shook his head, and shoved his boyfriend backward forcefully enough that he fell to the ground, still laughing.  "Sex is off the table."

Theo walked back toward the bathroom, ignoring his boyfriend's half-assed, laughter filled shouts of apology.

"Wait, Theo!"  Liam chuckled.  "You need to help me with my costume!"

"Go fuck yourself."  Theo yelled over his shoulder, earning a shout of 'Theo Raeken!' from Jenna downstairs.


	2. Because You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little porny, but still leaving it as Mature.

"Cheesy is a good thing, I swear!"

"Shut up, Raphael." Theo grumbled as they got out of the truck. "Told you. It's not gonna happen now. You ruined it."

"C'mon, Theo. I'm sorry." Liam jogged to catch up with the chimera, red bandana mask in hand. Theo was halfway to back entrance of the warehouse, where Mason, Corey and Scott were waving at them, fully dressed as the other three ninja turtles. He laced his fingers with Theo's, who slowed his pace accommodatingly. "You can't still be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Theo sighed, then smirked as they approached the group. "I just love seeing you beg."

"TMI, guys." Mason grimaced as the door behind them opened. "No one wants to know about your kinks."

"Pft. Please." Malia rolled her eyes from where she stood holding the door to Derek's building open. "You literally have a bet going on which one of them tops."

"Mason!" Liam whisper-yelled in outrage, meeting his best friend's purple-bandana covered eyes in betrayal, before furrowing his brow in thought. "Please tell me your money is on me."

"Course, bro." Mason grinned, putting his fist up for a bump.

Theo grabbed Liam's opposite arm before he could reciprocate the gesture. He let go of their interlocked hands and grabbed the bandana from Liam's fist.

"Really not helping your case, bub." Theo sighed, spinning Liam around to assist with putting the solid red fabric over his eyes, making sure the werewolf could still see through the holes in the banada.

"Shit." Liam sighed in return, his smile fading.

Scott held out the shell that they had brought for Liam, and Theo helped the beta put it on as well.

"Nice Karai costume." Theo gave a sideways glance at Malia. "As long as Peter doesn't show up as Shredder." Scott snickered as Malia's face screwed up with rage. "Why didn't guys you just go as April and Casey?"

"That's what I said!" Corey burst out suddenly. "Malia is such an April! Mason and Scott vetoed it."

"Theo." Scott shook his head and smirked. "You are Casey Jones, bro. Like, actually. And god knows Malia would have refused to be your April."

"That was my reasoning!" Mason laughed and shoved Scott playfully. "You just wanted to be Leonardo. The whole TMNT theme was your idea!"

"Whatever." Scott shrugged, smirk still firmly planted on his face. "You ship Casey and Raph, and that's why you suggested it." He shoved Mason in retaliation before turning to Theo. "By the way, Peter totally found out about the costumes and volunteered himself as Shredder. I kind of respected him for a second for knowing who Karai was."

"It's a bunch of talking turtles, you dweebs." Malia rolled her eyes as she checked her phone. "Whatever. At least I'm a fucking ninja. Let's find Stiles. He said it's getting packed."

*****

When Danny Mahaelani approached the pack about hosting a large costume party for the youth in town, mainly himself and his friends and Beacon Hills Community College, Derek had agreed to host the mini rave at his empty building with the stipulation that there would be no alcohol, he was the one working the door, and the Sherriff was aware of the party.

In turn, the Sherriff countered with the idea of Stiles working the door with him, and Parrish hosted with Danny.

While he would be off duty, and in costume, it would be unmistakable that the supernaturally inclined deputy was there to keep the peace.

The pack entered the large space, set up just as it had been a couple years back for the rave they hosted without Derek's permission, except the lights were still bright enough to see everyone's costumes.

The stared in awe at the setup Danny had built for the DJ and the decorations lining the walls.

Parrish and Danny, appropriately, were both dressed as Dangle from Reno Sherriff's Deptartment. Danny in regular browns and Parrish is a very flattering white and blue Miami uniform. They were standing atop the DJ stage, looking down at the crowd of about 100 older teens and college kids, already dancing excitedly in pairs and groups to the vague EDM blasting from the speakers.

"Nice shorts on Parrish over there." Mason yelled over the music.

Scott whistled loudly, causing both men on the stage to turn their direction. Most of the pack chorused in catcalls and whistles as Danny winked and pointed finger guns, Parrish opting for a more sincere single middle finger salute.

Theo felt Liam tense up at his side. He looked at his boyfriend, whose eyes were glowing in the dim light.

"You good, bub?" Theo elbowed him out of his trance. Liam's eyes flicked toward him, losing their glow, then at the ground.

"I'm good. I'm gonna go see how Stiles is doing up front." Liam looked up with a weak smile before hurrying off to the other side of the loft.

Theo moved to follow him, confused at his skittishness.

"Don't, Theo." Scott commanded. Theo turned and cocked his head at the alpha. "I don't think he knew about Danny hosting the party."

Theo relaxed slightly, realizing what caused Liam to hurry off. Mason and Corey came up on either side of him and placed their hands on his shoulders in sync, leaving the Chimera circled by three turtles with pitying looks on their faces.

"Trust me, bro." Mason shook his head. "I know from experience. When you're reminded that your boyfriend used to hook up with someone that hot, you get a bit insecure."

"Aw, Mason." Theo smirked. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me."

"Pretty sure he was talking about Josh, but yeah sure, let's go with that." Malia rolled her eyes as she broke into the circle and to everyone's surprise grabbed Theo's hand. "Come dance with me. Give him some time to shake it off."

Theo stared at the three green pack members in shock when she yanked forcefully on his arm. He looked back over his shoulder as he was dragged away, the shock morphing into fear. Scott grinned at him, then guided the two other turtles in the direction Liam had disappeared.

*****

"You've gotta be kidding me."  Scott gaped at his best friend who was standing at the entrance to the loft in a large red hooded cape with a basket filled with candy in hand.  His gaze dropped to where an oversized black wolf stood at his side, sniffing the couple who stood in the doorway.  "You've seriously gotta be kidding me."

"That's what I said."  Liam yelled unnecessarily over the music from where he was leaning against the other side of the door.

"We have other costumes."  Stiles rolled his eyes as the wolf backed away from the couple and sat and Stiles's side while Stiles took the entrance fee and gave the couple wristbands.  "This is just until eleven.  Then Parrish is going to watch the door.  Danny's invites said no new entrance after eleven."

"Stiles."  Lydia giggled as she walked up to the group, flask in hand, blond wig on her head, and wrapped in a fur coat.  "You're at a Halloween party with five or six of your gayest friends, and you've managed to have the cutest couples costume out of any of them."

"Oh, I can see you're dealing real well with the break up, drunkie.  You're in character before I've even got my suit on."  Stiles rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the latest entrant to pass the wolf clearance.  "Is that Danny's?"

"Yep."  Lydia took a swig.  "I'm dealing with my dumping you, very well, thank you.  And its a good thing our costumes still worked, so I still get to be a character from my favorite movie, and have an excuse to sneak in alcohol."

"What?!"  Mason, Scott and Corey chorused out in shock.  "You broke up?!"

"Ask her!"  Stiles shrugged.  "I didn't come up with the idea."

"We're Margot and Chas Tenenbaum.  He was gonna be Richie, but when we broke up, I made Derek agree to switch brothers with him."  Lydia explained, motioning between Stiles and Derek.  Suddenly, she realized he was talking about the break-up.  "We're all good.  Everyones happy.  Maybe less so on Stiles' part, but he'll be fine.  It's all very incestuous and disturbed.  Just like the movie.  I'm a huge fan."

"Not even my girlfriend, and she's still running my life."  Stiles grumbled, briefly shooting her a fond smile.

"Jesus Christ."  Liam rolled his eyes, yanking the liquor from her hand before she could take another sip.

"I have no idea what's going on, but we will talk about this."  Scott sighed at two of his oldest, closest friends, grabbing the flask from Liam.  "Li, you wanna come talk to Parrish and Danny with me?"

Liam shrugged, knowing it was more of a command than a request.

"Tell them they need to be over here to help cut a line off in 30."  Stiles shouted over a particularly loud round of cheers that sounded as the DJ put on a remix of Thriller.

"Tell Parrish I'm single!"  Lydia shouted as well, earning a glare from Stiles and a warning growl from the wolf at his feet.

"Oh, we're definitely gonna talk."  Scott shook his head and led Liam off toward the crowd, nodding at Mason and Corey who went the opposite way, probably to meet up with other seniors who managed an invite to the party.

*****

Liam looked up to the front of the stage where Theo and Malia were dancing closely, a large portion of the room cheering and whistling at the show they were putting on.

Scott nudged Liam and nodded toward the back corner of the stage where Danny and Parrish were whistling at the show as well.

"You're not going to attack Danny, are you?"  Scott eyed his beta with a wary smile.

"If he keeps looking at my Theo like he's remembering what's underneath those sweats, I might."  Liam bit back a growl.

"Liam, you do know that Malia has seen what's under those sweats, and is currently molesting your boyfriend in front of over 100 people."  Scott frowned as he girlfriend dropped to the ground in front of the masked chimera, before erotically sliding the entirely of her body against his front as she slowly stood back up.  "Very intimately, I might add.  Oh my god, that was hot.  Should I intervene?"

"Scott."  Liam gave his alpha an exasperated look.  "It's Malia.  She has not fucked my boyfriend, does not want to fuck my boyfriend, nor is she currently drooling at the sight of my boyfriend dancing shirtless."

"Good point."  Scott nodded.  "You're being ridiculous."

Scott ignored Liam's yelps and squirms of protest as he dragged the younger werewolf up to the stage were Danny and Parrish stood.

"Hey guys!"  Scott grinned as they approached the twin Dangles.  "Danny, you remember Liam?"

"Yeah man."  Danny flashed a brilliant smile at the younger lacrosse player.  "Been a few years.  Heard you grew some fangs since then.  Though, from what I remember, you were already supernaturally quick on the field at Devenford."

"Yeah."  Liam attempted to smile in return, but it came out more like a feral snarl.  "It was kind of an accident."

"Uh-huh."  Danny grinned even wider, if possible.  "I also heard that if I ever come near your boyfriend again..." He paused to direct his smile at Scott, "your girlfriend will slice my balls off with her claws."

Parrish burst into laughter at that, while Scott and Liam stared at the human in shock.

"Oh man, you guys should've seen it."  Parrish yelled over the bass.  "Danny tried to go dance with them up there and Malia's face shifted and snapped at Danny's hand before he could even touch Theo."

"I didn't know!"  Danny laughed as well.  "I swear!  I don't keep up with your pack drama!"

"It's fine."  Liam smiled sincerely this time.  He turned to look at his boyfriend once again, who was helping Corey and Mason up onto the stage to dance with them.  He felt a surge of warmth through his body as Malia glanced over and winked at them.  "God, I love her."

"Yeah me too."  Scott laughed at his side before turning back to the hellhound and human. "Speaking of pack drama..."

Scott pulled the flask out from his vest pocket and held it out to them.

"I have no idea what's up with the Stiles love triangle."  Parrish held up his hands innocently.

"Triangle?"  Scott's face screwed up in confusion as Danny grabbed the flask from the Alpha's outstretched hand.

"Lydia tells me she's leaving for Cornell in December and so the thing that she and Stiles have been doing needs to end now so that he can pursue his long lost bicuriosity with Derek Hale, since he's the one who started it all anyway."  Danny took a deep breath, as he hadn't paused at all during that rant.  He opened the flash and downed the remainder of it, holding a finger up as he swallowed.  "Apparently, Derek isn't having any of it, and rudely told Lydia he wasn't a homewrecker, so now they're all mad at eachother, but Lydia and Stiles both spent the night here, and we know that for a fact, because so did we."

"Here!"  Parrish held his hands up again.  "Not upstairs with them!  Not at all anywhere near them, I swear.  We are not part of this.  At all."

"Also, Lydia came by to swipe this flask earlier and planted a big one on Parrish when he tried to protest."  Danny grinned.  "It was pretty hot.  There was some tongue, and biting involved."

"What did I ever do to you Danny?"  Parrish pouted at the younger man.

Liam and Scott stood with their jaws hanging wide open.  Scott opened and closed his mouth a couple times, succeeding in nothing but resembling a fish.

"You must've told them the Lydia-Stiles-Derk gossip."  Theo's voice yelled from behind them, before Liam felt his boyfriend's hand slide into his own.  Liam tore his wide-eyed gaze from the Dangles and looked into Theo's eyes instead, jaw still fixed hanging open.

"Uh..."  Scott finally got out.  "It's time for you to go relieve them."

"Joy."  Parrish cringed at the thought of facing any of the three sides of the triangle.  "You gonna take over here, Scott?"

"Yeah."  Scott nodded, still a bit dazed by the information.

"Nice seeing you again, Liam"  Danny grinned and winked at the werewolf as he and Parrish hustled off the stage to the front of the loft where they could see Stiles glaring at them already.

Liam watched them go, tightening his grip on the hand in his.

"If I ever complain about my love life being complicated, remind me of this."  Liam shouted at his Alpha and his boyfriend.

"You good Scott?  Can I steal your Raphael?" Theo asked the head ninja turtle.

"Yeah, I'm good."  Scott smiled, looking over at where Malia was doing a silly dance with Corey and Mason to an electro version of the Monster Mash.  "Go have fun."

Liam let Theo guide him off the back of the stage, away from the party.  The chimera deftly guided them behind the walls that had been put up to keep people put of the rear side of the loft, pulling the sliding door closed as they entered Derek's kitchen.

Theo pushed Liam against the wall roughly, pulling his hockey mask off and attacking the teen's mouth with his own.  Liam pushed back as his turtle shell cracked.  The two boys franticly stripped off the shell and the bandana covering Liam's eyes before surging back together for another heated kiss.

Liam bit at his boyfriend's lower lip harshly as his hand slipped under the back of his sweats, coming into contact with nothing but the chimera's perfectly round, firm, bare ass.

"Fuck."  Liam groaned, breaking away from the kiss to pant heavily.  "Why aren't you wearing underwear, Theo?"

Theo pulled back, grinning, before dragging Liam over to the kitchen table and shoving him down into one of Derek's chairs.  He dropped to his knees in front of Liam, biting at his inner thighs through the green tights.

"Because."  Theo spoke between nips at his boyfriend's muscular quads.  "When we get home in few hours, I want you inside me.  And I want to last, because you have no idea how fast I'll come when I finally get to have all of you for the first time."

Liam gasped and writhed against the hands pinning him to the chair as Theo licked him through his tights.

"So, I needed easy access for when you get me off in the car on the way home."  Theo shrugged innocently as he started pulling Liam's tights down.  "But as for you, I think I'm going to take care of that right now."

"Oh god."  Liam slammed a hand on the kitchen table as Theo started making good on his word.

 

*****

Well after midnight, Scott and Malia looked around the room at the successful Halloween gathering.  The other three ninja turtles, along with a masked Casey Jones were in the crowd, laughing and dancing together like their world didn't almost implode a couple months ago.

Scott watched his three oldest friends walk down from the second story of the loft, laughing and smiling at eachother in their new costumes.  His face scrunched up in confusion, but he smiled and waved them over when they waved at him.

"This is better than that Netflix show about lesbians in prison."  Malia yelled, taking a swig of water.

Scott laughed in surprise at his girlfriend just before the trio joined them on the back corner of the stage where they were dancing on their own, away from the crowd.

"I heard that."  Derek growled at her playfully then shrugged. "I can't really argue that is not as ridiculous though."

"Everything is fine Scott."  Stiles rolled his eyes, assuming they were talking about the strange break-up that they'd dropped on him earlier.  "Yeah, I'm kind of heartbroken, but the long distance thing was never going to work."

Lydia nudged him in the side and smiled.

"And, no."  Derek stated firmly.  "We did not have a threesome, no matter what Danny is telling everyone.  I have not had sex with any eighteen or nineteen year-olds in my loft, which is more than I can say for him."

"Oh my god."  Lydia swatted Derek with a gasp.  "Did they really have sex last night down here?"

"No, I heard Parrish saying that he's not sure he'd be into bottoming, and we all know Danny won't."  Derek spat out, as if it caused him pain to gossip like this. Lydia's shocked face to fall into a frown before he contiued.  "But that didn't stop him from letting Danny blow him out on the balcony."

"No wayyy."  Stiles grinned.  "Oh man, Danny really knows how to play ball."

Derek growled at the memory and Stiles smiled sheepishly at the born wolf.

"It's almost one.  Should we be starting to shut the party down?"  Malia shouted as the music rose again, causing the still mostly full room of Beacon Hills young adult residents, both supernatural and human, to surge to life.

"That's Danny and Parrish."  Derek shook his head.  "They said they've got it under control.  Let's just have fun.  I'm gonna go grab a protein bar from my kitchen, anyone want something?"

"I'll come with."  Stiles smiled before turning to his best friend.  "You guys go dance in the crowd with everyone else, we'll be out in a sec."

Scott put an arm around Lydia and the other around his girlfriend and heeded Stiles' advice.

 

*****

 

Liam and Theo walked slowly to the car, hands swinging between them.  The party raged in full force in the building behind them, despite it being 1 A.M.

"I love you, you know?"  Theo smiled, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course I know."  Liam smiled back.  "I love you too."

"Even if I'm cheesy?"  Theo teased as they reached the pick up truck.  He tossed Liam's turtle shell and his mask into the back.

"Yep."  Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's waist and leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"Even if I've got a super smoking hot ex, who is unavoidably friends with your pack?"  Theo grinned, kissing his back on the cheek.

"Yeah."  Liam sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"So does that mean you still want to have sex when we get home?"  Theo smiled tentatively.

"Honestly?"  Liam smiled back, just as shy.  "I was kind of worried I wont be as good as you've had before."

"Liam-"  Theo tried, but Liam covered his mouth with a soft but passionate kiss.  He pulled away with a smile.

"But..."  Liam drew out the word with a grin.  "I realized I was being stupid.  So... Now I kind of want to fuck you so good, and so many times, that you never remember being with anyone else."

"Sounds like a plan, bub."  Theo laughed, kissing his boyfriend's temple affectionately.

"Now if I remember correctly," Liam hummed and walked over to the passenger side of the door, getting in as Theo did the same, "I was supposed to give you some road head?"

"Oh yeah?  I forgot about that."  Theo's eyes turned challenging and playful as he started the truck.

Suddenly Theo's phone started vibrating in his pocket with received messages, Liam's doing the same inside Theo's other pocket, where he'd been carrying it the whole night.

Theo pulled out Liam's, handing it to him, assuming the messages were the same.

"Eight text messages from Stiles?"  Liam spoke aloud as he opened his phone.  "Oh. My.  God.  That's an exaggeration, that is not what happened."

Liam burst out laughing as he handed over the phone to the confused chimera.

Theo looked at the heading labeled 'Pack Chat' before seeing Stiles first few texts which were just lines of emojis, mostly the crying laughing emoji or eggplants, the whole fourth line being a bunch of dead emojis.

The last four lines explained why Liam was laughing so hard, and after reading them Theo starting laughing too.  He pulled out of the parking lot in a hurry, exchanging grins with the person he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

No matter how cheesy that was 

 

*****

 

_Stiles:  Thiam, if you haven't left yet, you should probably run._

_Stiles:  Now._

_Stiles:  Derek is fully wolfed out and he is going to murder you._

_Stiles:  By the way guys, Theo and Liam totally had sex on Derek's kitchen table during the party._

 

 


End file.
